rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Frog Genome
Frog Genome Origins The Frog Genome is essentially is what gives the proclaimed Hero Frog Man his abilities. Extracted from a vareity of frogs, and Anima Mundai which was worked upon by Professor Monty Kerns his aim was to make a person with enhanced abilites from said amphibians into a weapon of war to be sold in the Eastern Lands, because they belived frogs to be a symbol of a link between of the living and the dead. Professor Kerns had competition for the grand amount of money to produce a controllable weapon like this one, and his main competition was his brother Professor Ten Raeg (who dissowned the Kern last name to purely spite his brother.). His brother had almost the same approach but planned to give the subject less of a free will and a smaller brain thus leading Professor Ten Raeg into creating a similar genome, but with reptiles. Out of pure jealousy in knowing that Professor Kerns was much closer to having the genome ready he sent a mercenary to sabotage his lab, which only speed up the creation. Later during that week a test subject by the name of Emery Rocks the First came by seeking food which Professor Kern's gladly offered him some as along as he proceeded in being a test subject. Due to Emery's past series of events he blindly agreed to somewhat prove something, but as the machine went on a chemical reaction happened thus igniting the machines and infusing Emery with the Frog Genome perfectly with out side effects or mutations. This inccedent killed Professor Kerns and left Emery a few words to attempt to get him to use what he had acquired for the same purpose Kerns created the genome, for war, but Emery misunderstood his dying words thus after a series of events the hero Frog Man was born. Category:Custom Content Known Enhancements So far the known genetic enhancements that the Frog Genome gives are: *Greatly enhanced acrobatics. *Enhanced agility. *Enhanced poison resistance *A median healing factor. *Enhanced hearing. *Enhanced sight. *Enhanced senses to vibrations. *Amphibious abilities. *Mucus Secretion *Enhanced strength *Attachment to surfaces So far the main weakness to subjects to the Frog Genome would be ''Gnome Spices ''for yet an unexplained reason the subject would have a light cough if near it, but if digested they will have a deeper and louder cough along with fatigue and sudden loss of their abilities until the spices are rid of. Other harmful things would include: *Very high temperatures would cause greater fatigue. *Polluted environments (unless suited)(Can cause both sight and hearing impairment) *Magical fungus. (Can cause sight impairment) Family Tree The Frog Genome being a genetic trait in the subjects body presents it self to be passed down to later generations in either emerged spikes or submereged spikes. The emerged spikes in generations would be the individuals with said Frog Genome Abilities, but since their mixed with the genetics of another person (or species) it may cause new effects. The submerged spikes in generations would be the individuals that have the genes, but laying dormant so either they have the very acute abilities or none at all (These people can still unlock their genes if they had the means to do so.) These are the current people who carry the Frog Genome (Top being the oldest). #Emery Rocks the First #Emery Rocks the Second #Alison Nin/Rocks #Damian Vorce #Jenna Vorce #Marcus #Terror (Shadow Demon parasite) #Jason Mcquad (Pre-Teens) # Eli Mcardy (Youth) # Emery Rockell (Alternate Universe set in w41) Category:Custom Content